Princess Of The North
by sailormoonlover
Summary: Kagome goes home for her sixteenth birthday. But when she falls asleep, she discovers a secret that will change her life forever. What the hell is Midoriko doing there! Will she still go with InuYasha? Or will she refuse and instead stay w/ her father!
1. Midoriko

**Princess Of The North**

**Disclaimer!!- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! IT BELONGS TO Rumiko Takahashi!! I WISH I DID BUT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! But I do own this story line.**

**Title: Princess Of The North**

**Author: sailormoonlover**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/ Adventure/ Family/ etc**

**Status: In- Progress**

**Size: 33 KB**

**Words: 1, 340**

**Pages: 4**

AN: Hi everyone!! Miss. Amy here! This story was like a plague in my mind begging me to write it so… here it is!! I hope you enjoy it! Please be nice as this is my first

InuYasha fanfic! Um enjoy!! Oh my! I forgot the dedications! Sorry guys! I dedicate this story to Ambrosia, Silva, John, Hannah, and my newest friend, totallyspytrue

also known as Lina Destin. Thank you guys so much!!** Also, if you review more than once for this story and help motivate me to continue, your name will be **

**added ****as well.** Thanks for choosing to read this story and **PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THE (AN)!!** Thanks and now please read! Also this, **('')** will represent the thoughts.

* * *

**Summary:** Kagome goes home for her sixteenth birthday. But when she falls asleep, she discovers a secret that will change her life forever. What the hell is

Midoriko doing there?! Will she still go with InuYasha to fix the Shikon Jewel? Or will she refuse and instead leave them to stay with her…father?! Read to find out!

Rating may go up. I don't know. If it does, I'll tell you guys if not, I won't mention it again ok.

* * *

"InuYasha, I'm going to need to go home again for only three days ok?" Kagome pleaded hoping with all her might that he'd say yes but as usual, he was his

hotheaded self. "No Kagome! Why? What do you have to do this time huh?" Kagome sighed and replied with no hint of a lie, "InuYasha, I got to get more supplies!

And I have a test! Please!!" The real reason why was because it was her sixteenth birthday and she wanted to celebrate it with her family. Miroku and Sango

already knew the real reason and had promised to keep their mouths closed. "InuYasha just let Lady Kagome go. Besides, we DO need supplies and you were the

last one to finish the ramen." Miroku said glaring at said person and hoping guilt would work on him. "Yeah it's only three days. It's not like a week." Sango said

trying with Miroku. Kagome flashed a smile in their direction silently thanking them. "Why do you care?" Shippo asked. Now that my friends is where things went

downhill. "Keh. I don't care. I need her to find the shards and the sooner, the better. She's just a shard detector." Kagome spun around to look at him and you

could swear you saw fire coming from her mouth and steam from her ears. "WHAT!! A SHARD DETECTOR AM I?! WELL THE NERVE! LET'S SEE HOW MUCH SHARDS

YOU CAN GET WITHOUT ME!" She said outraged but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. "InuYasha. SIT!!" She cried out. She turned to Sango and Miroku and

said, "I'll be back in three days tops. Ja!" And then she was gone. InuYasha said from the ground. "Ow." Miroku and the rest headed back to Kaede's village to tell her the news.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Kagome climbed out of the well and ran into her house. "Hahaoya (mother), I'm home! Mom! Souta? Ojii- san (gramps)? Anyone?" She paused on her way to the

refrigerator. There was a pink note with her name on it.

_Kagome, Souta, me and your gramps went on vacation on a cruise trip. This week is a week off in school so if you do come back, we're terribly sorry. But I bought you a gift to make up for it. Enjoy!_

_-Love Mom. _

'Great the one time I come to visit, everyone is on vacation. Just my luck.' Kagome sighed and thumped upstairs. She cooked a small meal and then prepared for

bed. Then realized that the note said something about a note and got up only to retrieve a large white box. Sighing again she opened it and saw a pair of jeans

and a cute blue top to match. There was a small note saying that her mom left a ton of jeans and tops for her on her bed so she wouldn't worry about flashing

anything and it would be more comfortable to move around in. Especially to fight in. Smiling, Kagome wrote a thank you note back and replaced her mom's note

with hers. Then she packed her bag with the needed supplies and her new clothes to change into. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

**Kagome's dream:**

She opened her eyes to an empty dojo. Wondering how in the world she got there, she got up and was about to explore when a familiar voice stopped her in her

tracks and made her face the doorway. "Kagome." There stood the legendary Midoriko smiling at her shocked face. "M-Midoriko?! Not to be rude but what are you

doing here?" Midoriko's smile faltered slightly. "Kagome, you still don't remember do you?" Kagome was really confused now. "Remember what?" "Tell me Kagome,

what do you know about me?" Kagome made a face and told her what Sango told them about Midoriko. "You were a powerful miko who could purify and kill ten

demons at once with your spiritual powers. Also you had an evil human who secretly lusted after you. He then let demons devour his body and the result was a

demon named Magatsuhi. Kind of like Onigumo who lusted after Kikyo and let demons devour his body and thus Naraku was born. After seven days and seven

nights of fighting, you realized that you would be unable to finish him off so when you were drawn into his massive jaws, you seized his spirit and bound it within

your own with the last of your powers killing you both and creating the Shikon Jewel which burst from your chest. Inside the jewel, your spirit and his still continue

to battle while your corpses were mummified and relocated to a cave near the demon slayers village. The state of your battle is influenced by the person who

possesses the jewel. Is that about right?" Kagome asked Midoriko hoping that she didn't leave anything out or offend her in any way. "Yes. That was all correct and

very accurate. But you're missing the biggest thing about my life that was not talked about." She turned around and refused to face Kagome but spoke to her none

the less. "What was it?" That's when Midoriko spun around. Her eyes were that of a grieving person. And her happy self was gone, replaced by grief and sadness.

"Before I met Magatsuhi, I fell in love with the Lord of the North. We were happy together. The day I married him and became Lady of the North, I was pregnant……

With you…...Kagome you are his and my daughter...

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry for stopping it there! I hope you enjoyed this story and its turn of events. Now when Kagome recalled Midoriko's history that was REAL! I

had to research that part of her history. That was a lot of hard work. Um, I'd LOVE to update, just please push that review button! Now if you don't mind, PLEASE

push the button on the left and review!! I now have sore muscles. Please be nice, this is my first InuYasha fanfic! Any questions, please ask and I will answer those

that are confused. Please don't skip the author notes. They could be really important. Um so review, review, review!! Reviews help me update! Also her 'secret' was

revealed in this chapter for those of you who didn't notice. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!! STICK AROUND FOR MOR CHAPTERS AND PLEASE REVIEW!! Miss.

Amy signing off. Sumimasen!! (Sorry!!)


	2. Kagome Remembers

**Princess Of The North**

**Disclaimer!!- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! IT BELONGS TO Rumiko Takahashi!! I WISH I DID BUT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! But I do own this story line.**

**Title: Princess Of The North**

**Author: sailormoonlover**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama/ Adventure/ Family/ etc**

**Status: In- Progress**

**Size: 44 KB**

**Words: 2, 192**

**Pages: 7**

**AN:** Hi everyone!! Miss. Amy here! I dedicate this story to Ambrosia, Silva, John, Hannah, and my newest friend, totallyspytrue also known as Lina Destin. Thank you guys so much!!** Also, if you review more than once for this story and help motivate me to continue, your name will be ****added**** as well.**Thanks for choosing to read this story and **PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THE (AN)!!** Thanks and now please read! Also this, **('')** will represent the thoughts.

I HAVE to thank the people who reviewed! I'm so glad you guys reviewed and didn't just read it! Thanks for all the support and advice!! Without these people, I probably would wait a few more days for replies but I'll do it just for you guys! Also, the people who read this story, I encourage you to PLEASE review!!

It gives me so much support and encourages me to continue! So please keep reading this story and I'll give thanks to everyone who reviews and if you review more than once, I'll bold your names. Thanks everybody!! Here are the thanks I want to give so far!

1. Lina Destin- Thank you and BTW, this is the surprise I was telling you about! Thank you so much!! And I plan to keep writing like I said. Thanks for the review!

2. Dove Of Night- Thanks so much for the advice!! And the review!

3. Jrocks-little-lover- Thanks for reviewing!! Like I said, you got to love Miroku! Even if he is a womanizer! I hope this is soon enough. Thanks again!

4. Yuki-Onee-sama- Thanks for the review! I think I sent a private letter to you right? Anyways, thanks again! I don't want to waste everybody's time so this is going to be short anyways. Thanks!!

5. Forgotten Dark Soul- Thanks for the review!!

6. Forbidden13Angel- Thanks for the review!! And now I actually found another friend who I can go to if I need help! Thank you!!

7. sesshyluvsjc- Thanks for the review!!

8. Inu Demoness of Darkness- Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you like this story so far and I hope you stick around! I know, it doesn't seem like it but this IS MY 1ST INUYASHA STORY!! YEA!! I'm so happy it does not seem like it! Thank you!

All of you, thanks for reading and reviewing!! You're the main reasons why I'm continuing this story!! Thanks!! Also, if I'm forgetting someone who reviewed, I'm sorry but I'm without internet for the time being so please forgive me!

* * *

**Summary:** Kagome goes home for her sixteenth birthday. But when she falls asleep, she discovers a secret that will change her life forever. What the hell is Midoriko doing there?! Will she still go with InuYasha to fix the Shikon Jewel? Or will she refuse and instead leave them to stay with her…father?! Read to find out!

Rating may go up. I don't know. If it does, I'll tell you guys if not, I won't mention it again ok.

* * *

**Previously on Princess Of The North:**

Her eyes were that of a grieving person. And her happy self was gone, replaced by grief and sadness. "Before I met Magatsuhi, I fell in love with the Lord of the North. We were happy together. The day I married him and became Lady of the North, I was pregnant……With you…...Kagome you are his and my daughter..."

* * *

**Now on Princess Of The North:**

"W- W- WHAT?! But how and why?!" To say Kagome was confused was the most lenient thing you could say for the utterly confused teen.

"I'm sorry Kagome but it's time to wake up" Midoriko said in her sad tone.

"But wait! Wake up? You mean I've been asleep this whole time?!"

"One…" Midoriko started counting.

"Wait!! Will I ever see you again?" Kagome asked instead hopping she'd answer.

"Yes, you will see me again. I'll be waiting for you Kagome. Two…"

"Are you really my mom Midoriko?" Kagome silently pleaded to all the kami's she knew that Midoriko would answer.

"Three…" Next thing she knew, she was on the floor tangled in her blankets and flailing about with sweat dropping from her forehead. 'Was that really a dream? Why would I be dreaming of Midoriko? Did she say she was my mom? Maybe I'm going mad just by being with InuYasha. I need water'

She untangled herself and got out of bed. She sighed when she realized that they still weren't home yet and tomorrow she'd be turning sixteen and they probably wouldn't be there. She dressed in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Blue was her favorite color and she didn't know why. She made herself breakfast and headed out.

When she arrived at the mall, she saw Yuka, Eri, Hojo and Ayumi. 'Oh crap! I better get out of here!' She turned around quickly and was about to make a dash for the exit when…

"KAGOME!! We didn't see you there!" They ran up to her.

Hojo smiled and said, "How's the disease Kagome? I heard you were out for three weeks!" Kagome cringed inwardly.

"What disease?"

"You know the infectious skin disease? Kind of like a rash. You're skin keeps ripping and you bleed every time it does. Also, you get a fever while you're infected. How did you survive that? By the way, you're skin looks perfect, smooth and not bleeding."

"Oh. That disease! Simple, the doctors took a look at it and did a few tests and finally found a cure for it!" 'I'm so going to kill grandpa when I get out of this!' "I'm fine now! Thanks for worrying about me Hojo!" Kagome faked a smile at him.

"Kagome, you should really take better care of yourself. Here are some herbs anyways. I heard they will help to heal skin. We were going to go visit your house afterwards but looks like you found us first. You need to take better care of your skin alright Kagome?"

"Alright. I will. Thanks Hojo." She took the packet he was holding out and smiled at her friends. "So, what're you guys doing here? And wait; **did I JUST SEE HOJO WALK OUT OF THE WOMAN'S LINGERIE DEPARTMENT?!**" Hojo blushed until he was as red as a tomato.

"Maybe he was buying something for his mom?" The ever nice Ayumi asked.

"All men are hentai's…" Eri mumbled.

Yuka screamed, "HENTAI!!" She reached up and smacked Hojo. These actions reminded her of her other friends in the feudal era.

Kagome smiled a bit and said, "Guys, I'm sorry but I got to go alright?"

They nodded and said, "Alright Kagome. We'll see you tomorrow ok?" She nodded but before she left, she saw the looks her friends were giving each other. 'There're up to something and sooner or later, I'll find out. I doubt I'll like it though.' She went to the park and watched the children play for a while before deciding it was time to head back. She walked home in silence. Tomorrow was her birthday and the last day she'd be here before she'd have to leave to go to the feudal era. She missed her family and hoped they didn't forget about her. 'Sixteen. I wonder what it'll be like.' At ten o'clock, she prepared for bed.

* * *

**Kagome's dream:**

She opened her eyes to see the dojo once again. 'Uh. Not again. Midoriko!' She quickly got to her feet.

"Do you remember yet Kagome?" Kagome spun around and saw Midoriko yet again at the doorway.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't remember." Midoriko sighed. Her face was yet again of stress and a great sadness.

"Do not worry Kagome. You will remember everything tomorrow. Tomorrow… Remember me Kagome. Remember. Please remember. We need you."

"Midoriko, you said you were my mother. My real mother. Is that true? Remember what? Midoriko, what do I need to remember? What?"

"Kagome remember me. Remember us. On your sixteenth birthday, you will remember us. You will remember everything and when the time comes, you'll need me for guidance. And I will be here in your dreams sweetie. I hate that my time here with you is so short. You should go to sleep earlier next time so I can explain it all to you. Now, I'm afraid that it's time to wake up Kagome. One…"

"But I don't want to go yet!"

"Two" "Midoriko! Stop! I want to know the truth!"

"Three!" She yelled. Kagome was blown back from an unknown force. Midoriko said, "Remember me Kagome. Remember us! You will. When you open your eyes. So wake up and remember us……"

**End of dream.**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes yet again. Only to find bright sunlight blinding her. And sweat dripping down. Also, she was on the ground wrapped up in her sheets. That's when all her memories flooded back into her. Her past and real parents. Kagome bent over holding onto her head. This was too much.

**Flashbacks:**

**First flashback:**

_"Mother, father, what's going on?" A picture of a very young Kagome asked to her parents. Midoriko and a blocked image of her father. _

_"Nothing Kagome. I have to go outside to take care of the business." Midoriko said to her. _

_"Do you think that it's time?" Kagome's father asked. _

_"Yes it is. It's time. Take her to the well. You know what to do right?" Her dad nodded. _

_"Yeah. But you'll be alright?" _

_"Of course. He shouldn't be such a challenge." Kagome watched the small interaction between her parents. She was sure they weren't telling her something important. _

_"What's going on? Mom, dad?" They ignored her. _

_"You best be leaving now." Her mom said. _

_"Try to stay alive till I get back." Her dad replied jokingly. _

**Second flashback:**

_Kagome was on her father's back. They were speeding through everything. Until they reached the well. There he stopped. They went in together to the future. There they met Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome was told to go to the next room while her dad and Mrs. Higurashi talked. So she did. After what seemed like a LONG time, her dad walked up to her. _

_"Kagome, you'll be staying here for the time being. I need to go back. On your sixteenth birthday, all your memories will come back. You'll join us then." _

_"But dad! I want to stay with you guys!" Kagome cried out but as soon as she did, her father tapped her forehead three times and Kagome fell into his arms asleep. _

_"Sorry Kagome. But it's too dangerous even for you..."_

**End of flashbacks.**

* * *

Kagome slowly got up and untangled herself. 'I remember. I remember everything. Midoriko is my mother…'

* * *

**AN:** So sorry everyone! I didn't feel like writing flashes of her past with her mother and father. They loved her very much. And she loved them too. Who doesn't love their parents? Anyways, you'll all learn about her past next chapter! Please stay tuned! I know that this chapter was probably a bore for you guys but I'm sorry!! Please forgive me! But it is her sixteenth birthday. And she has to remember today. Thanks to those of you who are reading and reviewing! It means so much to me!! You guys are so kind! Anyways, I'm sorry for those of you who probably didn't like this chapter. You probably never expected Hojo to do that huh? Anyways, her past is next. Also, she'll go back to the Feudal Era.

InuYasha: Am I in the next chapter?

Miss. Amy: Yes you are. I believe I just told them that.

InuYasha: Thanks! Can't wait.

_(Naraku walks in holding a mug and a newspaper)_

_(Cast members stares)_

Naraku: What?

Miss. Amy: You don't come in till later.

Naraku: Whatever.

Kagome: I got my memories back!!

Miss. Amy: Yes you did. And everyone now is the time to please review!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, **August 24 is my birthday!! Yea! I can't wait! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you!! Oh and BTW, if anyone likes Goosebumps or scary stories, can you please tell me? I'm in need for someone to read my Goosebumps story, Things Are Not Always What They Seem. So PLEASE REVIEW now!! Also, as you all know, school is starting up soon so I might not be able to update. Let's hope I can! Thanks! Miss. Amy signing off!**


	3. Kagome Goes Back

Princess Of The North

**Disclaimer!- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! IT BELONGS TO Rumiko Takahashi! I WISH I DID BUT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But I do own this story line.**

* * *

**Summary:** Kagome goes home for her sixteenth birthday. But when she falls asleep, she discovers a secret that will change her life forever. What the hell is Midoriko doing there? Will she still go with InuYasha to fix the Shikon Jewel? Or will she refuse and instead leave them to stay with her…father? Read to find out!

**Previously on Princess Of The North:**

Kagome slowly got up and untangled herself. 'I remember. I remember everything. Midoriko is my mother…'

* * *

**Now on Princess Of The North:**

Grabbing her head, she shut her eyes, allowing her memories to keep replaying itself in her mind. She had remembered everything but she wasn't quite ready to handle the new information, like a child with their brand new toy, unsure of the functions. Unaware of herself, she was gently massaging her temples, thinking of the past sixteen years. Walking over to her door, she grabbed the knob, swung open her door and descended the carpeted stairs. Like a stranger in her own home, she grabbed the family picture and studied the faces. A smiling her was staring back at her, causing her grip on the picture frame to intensify. "I don't belong in this family. I don't think I ever did." Her eyes changed colors from brown to red as she glared around the house. Every trace of her ever being there was suddenly being erased as time kept moving forward. "That's right, these are all illusions. Soon, I as well will be forgotten and the well will seal up when I leave this place. Everything that ever belonged to me will also disappear as I abandon this house, I doubt the Higurashi's will even remember ever having a daughter." Glancing downwards, she saw the her in the family picture had also vanished, leaving her to wonder if she had ever been in the picture.

"It's time, I must get ready soon, they will be coming back." Rushing into her old room, she stopped when she saw everything in her room had also disappeared, leaving only her yellow bag full of its contents on the empty floor. "I see, so everything has already disappeared. All that is left is me, the me who doesn't belong here." Glad she didn't change her clothes before she slept, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the house, only pausing to turn and look back up at the house, remembering all the fun times and bidding her farewell. Turning, she came face to face with Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hi. Is there something we can do for you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, a warm smile on her face.

"Mo- no, Mrs. Higurashi, I was just looking at the beautiful flowers you have. You must be quite an awesome gardener, the flowers have already bloomed." Kagome immediately realized she almost called her mom, despite the fact that she wasn't her mom.

"Thanks. I assume you got my name from the mailbox. Are you sure we haven't met before? You look awfully familiar, I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

Kagome immediately smiled, a fake smile, "Of course not! If we did, we would remember each other, don't you agree? It was nice to meet you, my name is Kagome. I have to leave now."

Grabbing her mom's hand, she shook it once and then took off, pretending to leave but needing to be out of sight for now. "That's strange, she looks very familiar. I almost have the feeling I've lost something very important. Hmm, Kagome huh? Nice name for a daughter." Mrs. Higurashi whispered to herself before turning and going into her house, unaware of the new changes.

* * *

Kagome quickly walked over to the well, sitting on top of the rim, she knew that this would be the last time she would ever see her home, her family and friends. "I'll miss you all, farewell." The blue light reached out to her as she jumped in, knowing that she would never use this well again and enjoying the experience while she had the chance. Landing on the other side, she forced her tears away and put on another fake smile, this time to see if the others would recognize her. When she climbed out of the well, she immediately ran to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha climbed out, followed by Shippo. Kagome stopped, afraid that the same reaction would happen as when she met her mom. "You're early. I thought you would be gone for at least another day. Well, welcome back anyways." Inuyasha grumbled, looking anywhere else but at her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed before jumping on him, hugging him so hard he thought she had lost it. "I'm home, I really missed you guys." Sango and Miroku immediately came out and smiled, rejoicing in Kagome's safe return. No one but Kagome had noticed that her forehead now had a blue crescent moon adorning it.

* * *

They were seated around the fire, chatting about how things were in the feudal era when Kagome went home. Kagome as well told them about everything, and showed them her mark on her forehead as proof that she was the daughter of Akio, the lord of the north. "Then how come our memories weren't also erased? Shouldn't our memories and the things you left behind for us disappear as well?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. I want to visit my birth father. After all, he must have spent sixteen years without me and mom. What if he's waiting for me? I must go back, no, I have to go back. Mom would never have given me back my memories if she didn't want me to go back to him."

"I guess, but what about the shards Kagome? I mean, if you go there we all have to come along with you, there's no way friends would ever desert one another." Miroku said, looking at Kagome seriously before glancing over to Inuyasha.

"I'm ok with that, your father must miss you a lot." Shippo said, so low that only Kagome heard.

"Alright, fine. I'll go too, just be ready tomorrow." With that said, Inuyasha walked away to help them prepare for bed.

"Then it is decided, we will go tomorrow and see what fate has in store for us." Kagome whispered to herself, trying to tell herself that this was now her new reality. Falling asleep, she had more flashbacks replay in her mind than sleep itself.

* * *

**F****lashback:**

"Dad what do you want in the future?" Kagome turned to face her dad. Akio who was laying beside her in the grass chuckled.

"What do I want? Well, the obvious, your mom, you and I to be living together in peace and happiness."

Kagome scrunched up her nose and said, "That's what all fathers are trained to say! Isn't there anything else that you would want?"

Akio laughed at his daughter's response. "How about you, young miss? What do you want in the future?"

"I want my dad and mom to be forever happy, no matter what happens! You will always have each other and me! Is there anything more to wish for?"

Akio laughed, smirking at his daughter he responded, "Very smart for your age. Nicely said! I agree."

"Then let's shake hands on it!" Turning over in the grass, both father and daughter pinky shook. Then Akio scooped her up into his arms and tickled her, Kagome counteracting and tickling her father as well. Up to the point where Midoriko stepped out to see what the laughter was about and found herself amused with the scene while leaning back on the goshinboku.

* * *

Unknown to the group, Kagome's forehead started to glow a light blue then a bracelet appeared on her wrist, a royal bracelet with the same symbol etched onto the middle piece, also glowing blue before both returned to normal, leaving only the fire burning while the group slept.

* * *

AN: If you review more than once for this story and help motivate me to continue, your name will be added as well. Thanks for choosing to read this story and PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THE (AN)! Thanks and now please read! Also this, ('') will represent the thoughts. I HAVE to thank the people who reviewed! I'm so glad you guys reviewed and didn't just read it! Thanks for all the support and advice! Without these people, I probably would wait a few more days for replies but I'll do it just for you guys! Also, the people who read this story, I encourage you to PLEASE review! It gives me so much support and encourages me to continue! If you review more than once, I'll bold and underline your names. Thanks everybody! Here are the thanks I want to give so far!

1. **Lina Destin**- Thank you and BTW, this is the surprise I was telling you about! Thank you so much! And I plan to keep writing like I said. Thanks for the review!

2. Dove Of Night- Thanks so much for the advice! And the review!

3.** Jrocks-little-lover**- Thanks! ^^

4. Yuki-Onee-sama- Thanks for the review! I think I sent a private letter to you right? Anyways, thanks again! I don't want to waste everybody's time so this is going to be short anyways. Thanks!

5. **Forgotten Dark Soul**- Thanks for the review! And wishing me a happy b-day! ^^

6. Forbidden13Angel- Thanks for the review! And now I actually found another friend who I can go to if I need help! Thank you!

7. **sesshyluvsjc**- Thank you! =)

8. **Inu Demoness of Darkness**- Thank you for wishing me happy b-day! ^^ lol thanks! I just got over writer's block so I'm trying my best! =)

9. - Thank you for the support! =D I will! ^^

10. oreocookies13- Thank you so much! ^^ I will! =D

11. lynn9803- Thank you for the review! ^^ Don't worry about it, I will reveal the story in time! =)

All of you, thanks for reading and reviewing! You're the main reasons why I'm continuing this story! Thanks! Thank you to all the new readers and new reviews! =D Please continue reviewing the story and I will definitely add you to my AN's! ^^ Oh! My b-day is the 24th of August! Whoohoo! Again, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating this story for SO long! Please forgive me! I got writer's block, I really hate when that happens! ~_~ Thank you and please stay tuned for my next chapter! =D Sorry this is so short! I wanted you guys to remember what the story was about before making it too long. Please review~! ^^


	4. To the North!

**Princess Of The North**

**Disclaimer!- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! IT BELONGS TO Rumiko Takahashi! I WISH I DID BUT I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But I do own this story line.**

* * *

**Summary: **Kagome goes home for her sixteenth birthday. But when she falls asleep, she discovers a secret that will change her life forever. What the hell is Midoriko doing there? Will she still go with InuYasha to fix the Shikon Jewel? Or will she refuse and instead leave them to stay with her…father? Read to find out!

* * *

**Previously on Princess Of The North:**

Unknown to the group, Kagome's forehead started to glow a light blue then a bracelet appeared on her wrist, a royal bracelet with the same symbol etched onto the middle piece, also glowing blue before both returned to normal, leaving only the fire burning while the group slept.

* * *

Now on Princess Of The North:

"Wake up Kagome, it's morning."

"Mom, I don't want to go to school today. I want to sleep. Let me rest!" Kagome grumbled, turning around in bed.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!"

"I'm up!" Kagome screamed, jolting upwards only to see a very annoyed Inuyasha looking at her.

"Finally! Get up, we've got to get going, the sooner the better." He said as he readjusted tessaiga and walked away. 'I get to see my father. Shouldn't I be happy? Why do I feel sad? Why do I feel as if I'm forcing myself to see him?' Kagome thought as she started to pack her stuff into her bag. Kagome noticed that everyone else seemed excited. 'They probably are excited to see my father. It's great that they're so energetic after all, we'll need it for the trip.' The sun shone brightly on their backs and their heads as they headed north towards the rumored castle.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Kagome groaned, holding her water bottle in one hand and trying her hardest to resist the temptation of drinking from it.

"Shall we rest? It has been an hour since we first started walking. I'm afraid Lady Kagome will collapse any second." Miroku said, slowing down and looking for shade.

"I agree to that. It's just there hasn't been any demons or humans since we started walking. Don't you think that is weird?" Sango's face was slightly worried but she glanced only at Inuyasha who had lead the group since they woke up.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I only took the shortest road. Is there anything wrong with wanting to arrive there earlier?"

"Inuyasha, please don't tell us we're lost! It will get dark later and then what will we do then?"

"Shippo, I'm not lost! I know where I'm going! This is a shortcut and I know what I'm doing." Inuyasha growled, letting Shippo know to calm down. As they kept walking, they reached a pitchfork in the road. Kagome frowned, Inuyasha definitely did not know where he was going.

"We go this way. No wait, was it this way?" Inuyasha got down and starting sniffing the ground.

"Inuyasha, we're lost aren't we? I wonder where we are." Kagome glanced around at their surroundings, trying to see if there was anyone at all who could help them but she saw nothing but trees.

"We're not lost! I know my way to the north alright?"

"If the ground could talk, I'd bet it'd say what an idiot you are." Shippo stuck his tongue out but kept his distance. Inuyasha merely glared at Shippo before returning to sniff the ground.

"Look for the moss on the trees! It signifies that that way points north."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"I'm sure Shippo, well at least more than Inuyasha seems to be."

"I know where to go! I just need to be sure so I'm checking."

Kagome glanced around, quickly searching for any moss to the trees, not wanting to be lost when nightfall came around.

"I see it! Kagome, north is this way!" Sango's voice was distant but they could hear her and saw her arm pointed to the right path of the pitchfork in the road, opposite to the direction Inuyasha was sniffing. Kagome ran over to Sango and checked out the tree. There was green moss running along the side of it and could be easily missed because of the leaves that covered it.

"Sango, good job! I guess we're going this way Inuyasha." The group started moving towards the north and with every step Kagome took, she grew more nervous.

* * *

"Kanna, come here. Let me see your mirror."

Noiselessly Kanna walked over, holding her mirror for him to see. "I see. So Inuyasha is going north." A smirk appeared on his face, as he dismissed Kanna. Outside his door, a girl holding a fan was frowning as she quietly listened to his thoughts aloud. Kanna glanced at her, turning away immediately as the picture in her mirror slowly faded away.

* * *

"The woods just got much deeper, be careful everyone!" Kagome shouted, trying to not fall over herself despite the many trees in front of her. They had been walking for over two hours by now, continuously checking the trees to make sure the moss was in the same direction. They had been flying occasionally, but they decided to continue walking, as the moss was harder to see in the air. 'I wonder how far the castle is?' Kagome thought, glancing up to see her surroundings. The ground suddenly shook, sending everyone falling, not expecting the sudden movement. "What was that? Is everyone alright?" Kagome asked. Sango started to answer but immediately grabbed her hiraikotsu and stood in a defensive position when they heard a growl. Inuyasha frowned, cupping his tessaiga in one hand but not drawing it out. A demon, the size of an ogre began walking towards them. With every step taken, the ground shook even more and the group was having a hard time staying upright. Kirara flew to Sango, who immediately climbed onto her back.

"Who are you? You're trespassing onto my lands."

"Your lands? We got a little lost." Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "We didn't mean to trespass. We'll be on our way if you don't mind." Kagome turned and wished she hadn't, seeing the thousands of skeletons on the floor almost made her want to vomit. Instead, she fell backwards on the floor and looked away, anywhere was better than looking at that.

"Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha asked when he saw her fall. Her hand covering her mouth was his response. Suddenly, the demon ran towards the group, sending everyone crashing and falling to the ground. Inuyasha jumped at the demon, using tessaiga to cut him. Over and over he swung, hitting his target accurately despite the surroundings shaking.

"Inuyasha! He can regenerate! It's no use!" Kagome immediately grabbed her bow and arrows, aiming for the beast. However, she was sent flying along with everyone else when the beast jumped up and down. As fast as the blink of an eye, he hit Inuyasha in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. He smirked as he turned, looking at Kagome, a lecherous look in his eyes. It made Kagome cringe and shudder as she aimed for him once again. When she let the arrow go, she watched as he dodged with such speed she thought he went invisible. He reappeared in front of her and raised his beefy hand. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock as she used both hands to shield herself and waited for the impact. "Inuyasha!" The cry died inside her throat, never having the chance to be released.

* * *

**AN: **If you review more than once for this story and help motivate me to continue, your name will be added as well. Also, the people who read this story, I encourage you to PLEASE review! It gives me so much support and encourages me to continue! If you review more than once, I'll bold and underline your names. It's my b-day today so I posted this up early. =) Thanks everybody! Here are the thanks I want to give so far!

Inuyashasgirl18- Yes, it is sad but that's part of the story, Kagome will accept it with due time. Thanks for commenting! ^^


End file.
